Daddy Dearest
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: Gray and Natsu have a few... issues. One of them? Being forcibly married. Oh dear. AU, Shounen-Ai story.


**Title: **Daddy Dearest

**Summary:** Gray and Natsu have a few... issues. One of them? Being forcibly married. Oh dear.

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-Ai, BoyXBoy AU story.

This story contains minor(and heading towards severe) swearing.

It's Rated T, just in case. If you're a kid and you feel that you can read this because you're a total badass, I won't stop you. But it is fair to say that I warned you.

**Author's note:** My new multi-chaptered Gray/Natsu story!

Yeaaaah, don't expect any updates on all my other stories. I've got exams coming up and tons of studying to do. The only reason I've even written this up and decided to post it was because this idea has been clouding my mind for ages, and I can't _fucking _concentrate. Annnnd I think my idea for this story is fairly original. I don't remember reading a story like this on here before, but who knows?

Please enjoy~

. . .

_Daddy Dearest._

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster fanfiction story._

_I own nothing but my shitty imagination._

_. . ._

Not once in Gray Fullbuster's life, had he ever felt _this much _humiliation.

Okay… sure, there was that one time when his pants had torn a day before one of his important soccer matches in elementary school, and he and his mother had to rush to the store for a new pair. Despite young Gray's multiple protests, his mother had insisted on buying one size _too _big, claiming that he could wear it for longer this way.

On the day of the soccer match, with only a few minutes remaining and one chance at a goal to bring his team back up, Gray went for it.

Unfortunately, his one size too big pants had managed to loosen itself even more while he was running, and had nicely fallen to ankles in of _everyone_.

Now, not only did that prevent him from scoring in time and lose the match for his entire team, Gray was also issued a ticket for displays of stripping and public indecency to add to his embarrassment.

Gray refused to speak to his mother for nearly a week.

But, even _that_ situation didn't cause him even nearly as much humiliation as he was facing now, in front of his fellow classmates.

Gray stared at Mr Gildarts as if he had just grown a second head.

"You must be joking…."

Mr Gildarts had his feet up on his desk, with his shoulders sagging lazily as he paged through the booklet in his hand. After a page or two, he looked up at the boy in front of him with an utmost serious expression.

"No Gray, I most certainly am _not_." Mr Gildarts paused and 'coughed' into his hand. The smirk that appeared on his lips that he had tried so desperately to hide didn't go past Gray though.

"You, Mr Fullbuster," He recomposed himself and pointed towards Gray. "And Mr Dragneel over there," He redirected his finger towards the wide eyed salmon hair colored boy in his seat, "Are now _happily married_."

.x.x.x.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT?"

"You're kidding!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, he said THAT?"

Gray felt his face heat up in both anger and embarrassment. "SHUT UP!" He paused momentarily to hide his face behind his hand. "This is fucking ridiculous!"

The laughter in the group died down a little as Erza Scarlet coughed lightly, an indication that it was now her turn to speak.

"So wait, let me see if this is right." Erza started, looking towards her raven haired friend with a small smile. "You have an assignment in your Life Sciences class."

Gray nodded meekly behind his hand.

"And this assignment involves being in pairs."

Another nod.

"But, your class has an uneven number of girls and boys, which means that there are two more boys than girls?"

Nod.

"And this assignment is about practicing how you'd handle being married to another person? Like seeing how well you can deal with attachment?"

There was a dramatic pause before Gray nodded once again.

Erza held a hand over her mouth, trying not to show her visible smile. "And… Mr Gildarts put _you_ and Natsu _together_?"

Gray shrunk slightly before nodding just a bit.

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gajeel, Jellal and Loke just couldn't help but fall over in fits of laughter. Oh, how Gray desperately wished to disappear right at that very moment. He bowed his head lower in shame.

"Oh my."

Mira and Erza had identical knowing looks directed at one another, as a devilish smirk played on each girl's lips, while Levy scooted closer to scold out the three boys laughing hysterically under the senior block cherry blossom tree.

Ah, the senior block.

About the biggest section of building in this shitty high school. But, shitty high school or not, the senior block was a respected area. No freshmen, junior or sophomore dared to trespass into the section only meant for their superiors.

Yes, the senior block was only meant for the senior students. Why else would it be named the 'senior block' otherwise?

Lucy tried her best to contain her own laughter as she moved over to comfort the embarrassed raven. She didn't really know what to say, but she just felt the need to comfort him even though she was also laughing slightly.

"Remind me to murder that Life Science bastard…" Gray muttered as he slowly removed his hand from his face and started to massage his temples.

Levy had managed to kill most of the other three boys' laughter, and part of her own to be honest.

"Gray, you're seriously _paired_ up with _Natsu_?" Lucy asked in disbelief, amusement and concern.

Gray sighed and fell back on the grass he was sitting on.

"Pretty much. We were both late for his class this morning, so we were the last two people left. Everyone else had…" Gray shifted awkwardly.

"Husbands and wives." Loke finished with a laugh, earning him a dirty glare from Gray.

"HEY! I didn't ask for it!" Gray protested. "Natsu was the one who made us late because of that stupid equipment he made me carry to the storeroom with him for Mr Makarov!"

"Speaking of that bitch," Gajeel snickered. "Where is he?"

"Probably with Mr Gildarts, doing God knows what." Gray spat angrily. "At least, that's where I left him when the bell rang for lunch."

"How long is this assignment of yours?" Jellal asked, running a hand through his hair.

Gray turned to glare at the latter. "I don't know. I didn't still stick around for details and get mocked at by my bastard classmates laughing their asses off!"

"Alright, I have one more question to ask then."

Gray rolled his eyes and threw his arms back behind his head, trying to get more comfortable on the grass. He thought he could at least enjoy the last few minutes of lunch, what with all the idiotic stress his been put under this morning. "Go for it." As if today could get any worse…

"….Who's the wife?"

And apparently, it can.

Why yes, for Gray Fullbuster, life was a definitely a _bitch_.

.x.x.x.

**Author's note: **Well... that escalated quickly.

Thanks for reading~ All kinds of reviews are welcome.

So... please review?


End file.
